Mikey's 50th Tattoo
by kittyboomboom666
Summary: Mikey has decided to get his 50th tattoo and dedicate it to his girlfriend, April. April also learns a secret about Donatello. (Based on the 2014 movie characters)


Mikey opened his eyes and smiled. It was finally the day he was going to get his new tattoo. He'd dreamed about it for weeks, hardly being able to sleep from the excitement. He'd told April about it and wanted her to be there for it, but what he _didn't_ tell her was what he was getting permanently inked onto his skin. He'd thought about it long and hard, and he knew it was the right decision, despite Leo warning him countless times that he would be unable to remove it. "What if you break up?" He'd ask over and over like a broken record player. "You're so naive, little brother." Then Donnie would chime in with "Y'know, Mikey, 30% of all men who sport tattoos eventually have them removed due to dissatisfaction or drastic life changes such as breakups." Mikey would swipe his hand at his older brothers and reply, "Yeah, whatever" because he didn't need them to tell him how much he loved April. In fact, they were making him angry. His brothers didn't advise him the first time he got a tattoo, or the second, or the third. It was only now that he was dedicating his 50th tattoo to April. As for Raphael, he didn't seem too bothered. He was pretty laid back about these things. These were only his brothers' reactions, though, he had yet to tell Master Splinter.

Mikey planned to tell his father when his brothers weren't around; they were sure to force their input onto their sensei and put him off of the idea. Because Mikey couldn't just walk into the local tattoo parlour and get his desired tattoo, his 'plan B' was begging Donatello to do it. Donnie was more than capable of designing his very own tattoo gun, so after a few months of aggravating pleading from his little brother, he agreed to it. Of course, Donnie had a very tight schedule. Research and science dominated his life, so Mikey had to agree to whatever time his older brother could fit him in.

Sensei was in the dojo meditating, with candles lit all around him. Mikey opened the door quietly, but somehow, his father knew it was him. "Michelangelo." He greeted his youngest son, eyes remaining closed.

"Sensei." Mikey scuttled over and kneeled in front of his father, "I-I…I-…" He found it hard to form a sentence, so he just forced it out quickly, "I'm getting my 50th tattoo today and I'm dedicating it to April." Sensei Splinter's eyes opened slowly. His black eyes looked upon Mikey with a look the turtle had only become too familiar with. He was so used to Mikey's antics and strange requests, but he was the youngest of his brothers, Splinter couldn't just let the sixteen year old do whatever he wanted.

"My son," Splinter breathed, "you are just a boy, and you have a lot to learn." Mikey bit his tongue, awaiting the lecture he would inevitably receive from his father. "Over the past 16 years, I have come to realize I cannot stop you from making these decisions. If this is what your heart desires, then so be it." The rat closed his eyes again, as if Mikey was no longer there. The turtle was shocked at how cool his father was about the situation. "...REALLY?" Mikey jumped to his feet, his voice breaking a little. "OH, THANK YOU, MASTER SPLINTER, THANK YOU." He sprinted out of the room and left Splinter to his meditation.

"April O'Neeeiillll, April O'NeeeEEiEL!" Mikey sung as he ran to Donnie's lab. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and the spot he was to get the tattoo was tingling already. It would be right next to the tribute to his brothers on his forearm. "April!" Mikey spotted the redhead talking to his older brother. Donnie was cleaning the utensils he was going to use to give Mikey his tattoo. If they weren't 100% sterile, Donnie would be the blame for potential infections. That smile Mikey loved spread across April's face as he ran toward her. "What's up, angel cakes?" He lifted her off the ground. The two shared a kiss, making Donnie uncomfortable.

"So, Don," Mikey pointed to his left triceps, right above to where the tattoos of his brothers' names were, "I was thinking about getting it right here. April's part of the family, so it's only right that she goes next to my bros."

"Wait, _what_?" April nearly choked. Did he say what she thought he just said?

"That's right, baby," Mikey said like he was in some cheesy romance film, "I'm getting your gorgeous face on my arm. That way you'll always be with me." April couldn't believe what she was hearing. It wasn't the fact that she didn't know whether their relationship would last or not, but it was just such a strange gesture. They'd only been dating for seven months and Mikey already wanted to do something this big for her. She wasn't sure she wanted a huge sketch of her face stuck permanently on someone's arm.

"Well, I-I…I'm speechless." April said, lost for words.

Mikey sat down while Donnie got the ink and gun ready. He had to admit, he had never been this nervous about a tattoo before. He noticed April's concerned face. Something was wrong. "What's up, cupcake?"

"Mikey," April bent down next to the chair Mikey was sat in, "Y'know, you don't have to do this…I know you're doing this because you love me, but-" She found it hard to assert her feelings with Mikey's puppy dog eyes looking down at her. She just didn't know how she felt about having to look at her own face on Mikey's arm every day.

"I agree, Mikey, this isn't your brightest idea." Donnie approached his little brother with the tools. He sighed when Mikey started to whimper. It was obviously fake, but Mikey was the type of guy to drag this stuff out. "Okay, if you must get a tattoo dedicated to April, just get something a little more…subtle." Donnie tried to reason with him, "Maybe some script?"

"Yeah!" April concurred. She turned her attention back to her boyfriend, "See, Mikey. We're just looking out for you. You might regret it in the future." She stroked his shoulder, lovingly. "No, I wouldn't..." Mikey pouted and looked away.

"Okay, script it is then." Donnie decided, having had enough of Mikey's drama, "I'll go make a quick sketch."

Mikey knew why Donnie was always so grumpy around him when April was around. He knew he wasn't the only one who had his eye on her. Donnie was in love with April. He just never made it obvious like his younger brother did. Donnie knew he didn't have a chance with April. It didn't bother him as much as it used to, because Donnie had April as a friend. Mikey was right, she _was_ family, and he was thankful for that. He wasn't going to wallow in self-pity because he would never get to be with April. That would be selfish and pointless.

Donnie came back ten minutes later with a piece of computer paper that had April's name sketched onto it in cursive, and he presented it to Mikey with high hopes. "That's great." April nodded, hoping Mikey would like it too. He stared at it, his eyes darting around the many curves that formed April's name.

"So?" Donnie asked, waiting for a response.

"Its awesome.." Mikey whispered, his eyes wide open.

April sighed in relief, "Okay, then! Let's do it!" She smiled at Donnie, giving him to ok to proceed.

April watched as Donnie inched the tattoo needle ever so carefully across his brother's scaly skin. His tongue hung out as he concentrated so hard on each letter of April's name, making sure no mistake was made. He even wore his enhanced-vision goggles, for which he grounded his own glass to make the lenses. They monitored his heart rate, blood pressure, pulse, and anxiety, and also provided him with information about almost anything or anyone he came into contact with, but they were also good for simply seeing better. He and April made eye contact. Donnie smiled nervously and looked back at his brother's arm. April's beauty was distracting him.

"Say, April," He spoke up, "Why don't you go get some orange crush? Help yourself."

"Sure." She stood up and headed to Mikey's secret stash behind the fridge.

"Make that a double!" Mikey called. He smiled down at his brother and sighed, "She's so perfect, isn't she? Smart, sexy, fun,…sexy…When're you gonna find someone special, Don?" He nudged his brother with his elbow.

"Mikey, keep still!" Donnie warned him.

Mikey chuckled, "Sorry, bro."

"…I…I just don't have time for a relationship." Donnie answered. "I'm just not interested in having a girlfriend…"

Mikey gave his brother a look of shock, "Y-…you're not-?"

"No, Mikey, I'm not gay. My only love is science."

"Well, that just sad, bro." Mikey frowned, "Science isn't sexy. Science can't love you back." Donnie shook his head, not paying any mind to his little brother's immaturity.

About two hours had passed before Donnie placed his instruments down and stood back. He smiled at the new tattoo on Mikey's arm. He was proud of himself. "Here." He picked up a partially cracked mirror from his desk and handed it to Mikey for him to observe his new tattoo. "Dude." Mikey approved.

"That's amazing, Donnie. Thanks." April smiled widely and threw her arms around the seven foot tall turtle. His eyes widened and his arms stiffened, not knowing what to do. April let go and returned her attention to Mikey.

"Maybe you should get one of my name, angel cakes." Mikey chuckled as he patted his lap, inviting April to sit down. She laughed with him, throwing her arms around his neck in an embrace.

Uncomfortable again, Donnie changed the subject, "Mikey, I need to bandage you up now. Most tattoo artists use saran wrap on a fresh tattoo but that is actually highly dangerous as it prevents air from getting to the skin. I have developed a thick and absorbent bandage as a substitute." He and April made eye contact again, "Be right back." He scuttled off.

"Donnie's such a good big brother." April grinned.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he has the hots for you." Mikey said, "It's obvious."

April narrowed her eyebrows, "...You think so?" She never expected such a thing.

"Oh yeah. But you're mine forever, babe." Mikey smiled down at his new tattoo. April smiled too, but deep down, she felt bad for Donnie. Maybe she'd have a talk with him. For now, though, she'd be happy and just spend the day having fun with her boyfriend.


End file.
